Bloody Half Moon
by Yoshizo Kurochi
Summary: Ketika aku merengkuh tubuhmu di dekatku, aku tahu bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dariku. Aku akan melindungimu apapun yang terjadi. Sekuel Silver Crescent Moon is up! Special to Oda-chan... AU, OOC, Don't like, don't read.


**Hola! XD Ada lagi yang datang karena tertunda sangat lama. Beribu kata maaf buat Oda-chan yang iritasi gara-gara kelamaan nunggu. Hehe... Sifat natural tak bisa diubah. =~= Okelah, enjoy minna!**

* * *

**Tokyo, Tokyo University's Hongō campus: Sanshirō Ike; January, 12/20XX 02:08 PM**

Jari-jarinya yang tak tertutup sarung tangan memainkan pensil runcing berwarna hitam sambil terus melihat buku tebal di pangkuannya. Pandangannya menyapu tiap baris kata yang tercetak rapi dan kecil dari balik lensa tipis kacamata. Ia bisa melihat nafasnya sendiri dari udara dingin di sekitar, hal ini membuat kacamatanya berkabut. Dengan sedikit kesal ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengusap air tipis yang menempel dengan menggunakan scarf biru tuanya.

Ia bergidik sebentar ketika angin berhembus dari arah kolam ke wajahnya yang kemerahan. Kedua matanya tertutup sebelum akhirnya membuka ketika angin dingin tak lagi dirasakannya. Di hadapannya, Renji berdiri dengan sedikit membungkuk sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya, keheranan dengan Tatsuki yang memejamkan mata.

"Oh, hey Renji." Tatsuki menutup buku dan meletakkan kacamata bacanya di saku kanan kemejanya, membawa tangan kanan untuk memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya karena sedikit pusing setelah membaca tulisan kecil dalam waktu cukup lama.

"Kau belum pulang?" ia hanya menatap Renji yang menyingkirkan bukunya ke pinggir dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau masih melihatku di sini kan?" ia hanya menatap Renji dengan mata menyipit, sedang yang ditatap hanya mendecak kesal.

"Tak perlu begitu padaku. Kau mulai bicara seperti Ishida." Renji hanya merangkulkan tangan kirinya di pundak Tatsuki yang bersandar pada bangku.

"Kau tahu aku dan mata empat itu tak sama." ia hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar Renji tertawa kecil.

"Kata seseorang yang butuh kacamata untuk membaca."

"Diam. Ini dan itu hal lain. Kau tak bisa memaksa."

"Baiklah… baiklah… tak perlu marah." Renji menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Tatsuki yang mulai bersandar di pundaknya.

Ia tak membalas perkataan Renji. Perasaannya terlalu membuncah ketika ia sadar kalau ini bukanlah khayalan, bahwa Renji yang berada di sampingnya dan tengah memeluknya adalah nyata. Ia semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya di dalam dekapan Renji ketika angin dingin mulai berhembus lagi. Mereka hanya duduk di sana, menikmati waktu luang yang entah mengapa baginya serasa menyesakkan.

Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengawasi punggungnya, setiap gerak-geriknya. Bulu romanya berdiri ketika angin dingin menemukan jalan menuju lehernya yang beku. Samar ia mencium bau menyengat yang tak terlalu tajam. Ketika ia berkonsentrasi untuk menciumnya lagi, bau itu hilang, berganti dengan parfum yang dipakainya bercampur dengan aroma tubuh Renji dan pakaian tebal.

"Renji…"

"Hmm?"

"Kau sudah tahu dimana Rukia?" ia merasa tubuh Renji sedikit menegang mendengar pertanyaannya. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia tak bertanya. Tidak ketika Rukia baru menghilang tak lebih dari tiga hari lalu. Ia hanya sedikit merasa heran ketika di sekitarnya serasa baik-baik saja. Serasa keberadaan Rukia benar-benar hilang dan tak ada seorang pun yang mengingatnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana perasaan Renji ketika kabar tak baik itu mencapai telinganya.

Tapi jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, ia tak memberi kabar pada Orihime ataupun Ishida. Mungkin lebih baik jika ia tak memberi kabar sama sekali. Orihime terlalu lembut untuk diberi kabar buruk, cukup sekali ia mengalami peristiwa tak mengenakkan di masa lalu. Ia tak ingin menambah beban pikiran teman karibnya ketika sudah ada hal lain yang harus dipikirkan. "Tidak sekarang."

"Hmm…"

"Mungkin nanti kalau aku mendesak Kuchiki-sama untuk bicara."

"Apa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Apa kau meragukanku?"

"Itu pekerjaan cukup sulit, mengingat bagaimana Kuchiki-san bersikap."

"Yaaah… memang." Ia hanya bisa mencengkeram erat mantel Renji yang bisa ia gapai. Dalam hati, ia memohon kepada dewa agar selalu menjaga temannya yang kini entah berada di mana.

* * *

**Black Sun Castle: Ichigo's Room; January, 12/20XX 03.00 PM**

"Ichigo…" aku mendongak, berusaha melihat dua honey-amber yang masih tertutup kelopak mata. Jari-jariku bergerak pelan menyusuri kulitnya yang pucat, walau di bawah tempaan cahaya lilin terlihat seperti kecoklatan. Aku bergerak pelan mendekat ke tubuhnya yang walau dingin masih saja terasa nyaman, berusaha mencari posisi yang memungkinkanku untuk melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Dengan bertopang pada kedua siku, aku menatap wajah tidurnya yang sama sekali tak terlihat polos. Tak tahu kenapa dua taring itu menyembul dari sela bibir tipisnya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku ketika kedua mataku hanya menatap sembulan kecil berwarna putih yang tajam itu. Mungkin sedikit tertarik dengan rasa ingin tahu karena baru kemarin aku merasa dua benda itu menancap di pergelangan tanganku. Ketika aku mengingat hal itu, wajahku merona merah. Bukan karena hal yang sama, melainkan karena perhatian yang kudapat dari sentuhan-sentuhannya. Kalau saja tak ada yang mengganggu, aku tak tahu hal itu akan berlanjut sampai seperti apa. Mungkin seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

Kembali memerah, tanpa sengaja aku membuka sedikit selimut yang berada di sekitar pundakku. Tak perlu bertanya, karena aku memang sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dengan keperawanan yang sudah hilang, aku tak tahu harus merasa seperti apa. Sedih… tak mungkin karena aku masih berada di samping Ichigo. Biasa saja… tidak juga karena jantungku masih berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Senang… mungkin. Tapi mungkin terasa salah karena aku belum mempunyai ikatan yang bisa dibilang 'sah' dengan Ichigo. Walau ia mengatakan aku adalah 'yang terpilih,' tetap saja. Masih ada sedikit rasa tak yakin jika Nii-sama tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di atas dada Ichigo dan memainkan rambutnya yang sedikit memanjang di sekitar lehernya. Berusaha mengambil nafas setenang mungkin, aku menyingkirkan beberapa pikiran yang mulai timbul dan mengganggu di otakku, tapi tak bisa. Pikiran-pikiran ini terlalu menyiksa dan membuatku mau tak mau kembali memikirkannya. Tak heran, karena sudah lama aku tak pernah merasa penuh dengan cinta. Mungkin saking terlalu lamanya, aku tak ingat seperti apa rasanya. Dan ketika Ichigo memberi perhatian yang bagiku sedikit berlebihan, pada awalnya terasa asing, namun ketika aku merasa tenang dan sedikit membiasakan diri, perhatian itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai berubah nyaman. Jika dua hari bagiku cukup untuk merasakan hal seperti ini terhadap Ichigo, aku tak mau membayangkan seperti apa rasanya jika ia meninggalkanku. Semoga saja itu tak perlu terjadi.

"Rukia…?" aku mendongak dan menyandarkan daguku di atas dadanya. Dua honey-amber yang tadi tertutup rapat mulai menampakkan diri secara perlahan. Taringnya yang tadi menyembul kini menghilang ketika ia tak sadar menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Aku mengamati setiap gerakan kecil yang ia lakukan. Mulai dari kedutan di sudut mata kirinya, mata kanannya yang tertutup ketika menguap kecil dan otot tubuhnya yang berkontraksi ketika ia meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hmm…?" dua sudut mulutku terangkat ketika melihat sudut bibir Ichigo yang melebar ketika melihat ke arahku.

"Tidak. Kenapa kau bangun?" aku merasa dua tangannya kini melingkar di pinggangku dengan hidungnya terkubur di sela-sela rambutku.

"Dari tadi aku tidak tidur sepertimu." Aku masih memainkan rambutnya dan menghirup pelan wangi tubuhnya yang menguar kuat.

"Hmm… itu karena kau terlalu banyak tidur. Kalau kau mau berpikir, aku belum tidur sejak kemarin dan itu salahmu."

"Hey! Itu bukan salahk-"

"Haha…"

"Jangan tertawa." Kedua alisku berkerut, namun ujung bibirku terangkat karena melihat raut wajahnya yang kekanakan ketika tertawa. Sungguh, baru kali ini aku melihat wajah seseorang begitu menarik hanya karena tertawa. Jika dibilang karena aku sudah tertarik padanya duluan, mungkin memang begitu yang terjadi. Apa salahnya menemukan orang yang kau sukai menjadi lebih menarik karena hal-hal kecil dan sederhana? Bukankah itu bagus? Setidaknya aku menemukan berbagai macam alasan untuk tak mau meninggalkan dirinya.

"Tapi kau menyukainya. Benar kan?" aku hanya tersenyum menatap kedua matanya yang berkilat terkena cahaya lilin. Jari-jari dinginnya ia larikan di pipi kananku dan berhenti ketika telapak tangannya menangkup pipiku, sedang tangan kirinya ia biarkan melingkar di pinggangku. Menyandarkan daguku pada dagunya, aku ingin mencari tahu sesuatu yang menggangguku sejak tadi.

"Ichigo…?"

"Hmm?"

"…" kata-kataku tak mau keluar dari kerongkongan. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia tersinggung? Aku tak ingin membuatnya tak nyaman.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Umm…"

"Kau tahu kalau aku bisa membaca isi kepalamu."

"Ah…" kata-katanya barusan benar-benar menusuk. Aku sama sekali lupa dengan kemampuannya yang satu itu. Bagaimana bisa aku tak memikirkan jalan yang terburuk? Kalau ia bisa membaca pikiranku, apa aku tak usah berkata-kata?

"Apa kau lupa? Tapi aku tak akan melakukannya jika itu membuatmu tak nyaman. Aku juga mengerti kalau kau membutuhkan privasi. Tapi lebih baik kalau kau tak menyembunyikan apa-apa dariku, aku benci hal semacam itu." Ia berkata panjang lebar sembari mengusap kepalaku dan menciumi wajahku perlahan. Kalau ia bersikap manis seperti sekarang ini, aku tak bisa menanyakannya.

"T-tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Ketika kata itu keluar dari bibirku yang baru saja dikecupnya, ia berhenti. Tak menyentuhku, bahkan tak melihatku. Tubuhnya diam terlentang dengan wajah menatap lurus ke arah langit-langit. Aku menjadi sedikit panik dengan sikapnya yang dingin seperti ini terhadapku, apalagi ini tiba-tiba. Satu detik lalu ia begitu hangat, detik berikutnya ia seakan tak mengenalku. Aku tak mau seperti ini. "Ichigo…"

Suaraku sedikit gemetar ketika memanggil namanya. Aku berusaha mengguncang tubuh diamnya dengan kedua tanganku di bahunya. Entah mataku yang sakit atau aku memang melihatnya, iris honey-amber Ichigo berkilat keemasan. Bukan karena tempaan cahaya lilin, ini sesuatu yang lain. Rasa panikku bertambah ketika bercak hitam mulai bermunculan pada sudut sklera matanya dan aku menjadi susah bernafas. Tanganku yang lemas tak mampu lagi menggenggam erat dan mengguncang tubuh Ichigo, aku sibuk memompa udara untuk masuk ke dalam paru-paruku.

"Aaah… I-Ichi… go… akh!"

"Rukia?!"

"Hhhhaah! Hah! Haaa…" tubuhku lemas ketika aliran udara masuk tiba-tiba dan membuatku sedikit terbatuk.

"Rukia… Rukia, tatap aku. Rukia…" tatapan mataku tak fokus ketika berusaha mencari kedua matanya. Samar terlihat jika honey-amber miliknya berkilat panik manatapku. Apa aku begitu membuatnya khawatir?

"Ichi…"

"Sssh… tenanglah, Rukia. Maafkan aku." Dua jari jempolnya mengusap pelan pipiku sambil menggumam kata-kata lain yang tak terdengar jelas di telingaku. "Maaf…"

Aku merasa dua tangannya melingkari tubuhku dan hidungnya ia letakkan di antara leher dan pundakku. Aku mulai sedikit tenang ketika udara masuk seperti biasa dan aku bisa bernafas normal. Hanya saja tubuhku masih terasa lemah. Tubuhku kubiarkan lemas di pelukan Ichigo yang masih saja menggumam pelan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ichigo?" suaraku yang keluar terdengar parau dan lirih. Entah Ichigo bisa mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Aku hanya mendapat gambaran buruk. Tak perlu khawatir, aku akan melindungimu." Pelukannya mengerat, membuatku mau tak mau memeluknya kembali untuk membuatnya sedikit merasa tenang. Kuharap itu memang bisa kulakukan. Tentunya aku tak mau membuat satu orang yang kini menjadi pusat perhatianku merasa tak nyaman dan khawatir tehadap keadaanku. Mungkin itu hal yang bagus karena aku tahu jika ia memang benar-benar perhatian padaku.

"Kau mulai bicara hal-hal aneh, Ichigo…"

"Tidak… tidak. Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

"Ichigo…"

"Tak akan. Selama aku ada, aku-"

"Ichigo!"

"Ah…" aku melepas pelukannya perlahan dan menangkup pipinya di kedua tanganku. Melihat kedua matanya yang masih memegang rasa panik, aku tersenyum sedikit untuk membuatnya sedikit merasa lega.

"Kau tahu itu tak akan terjadi." Mengecup pelan ujung hidungnya, aku membiarkan Ichigo membelai rambutku dan mengusap wajahku dengan tangannya yang dingin.

"Rukia… Rukia… Rukia…" aku hanya bisa tersenyum ketika Ichigo menghilangkan rasa paniknya dengan terus menggumam namaku dan menyentuhku. Bukan menyentuh dalam artian yang mengarah ke nafsu, aku tahu kalau ia hanya meyakinkan diri kalau aku benar-benar berada di sampingnya dan tak akan meninggalkannya. Sedikit mengganjal dan terasa sedikit aneh. Aku sama sekali tak tahu apa yang tadi dilihatnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku berharap kalau aku mempunyai kemampuan yang sama seperti dirinya. Tak harus membaca pikiran orang lain, aku hanya perlu mengetahui pikiran Ichigo.

* * *

…**; January, 12/20XX 05.07 PM**

"Kau tahu kalau saat itu akan tiba sebentar lagi." Jari kurus nan panjang itu mengetuk pelan meja yang didudukinya. Ia sama sekali tak menatap pria yang berdiri tegang di hadapannya dengan tangan mengepal kuat disertai gemeletuk gigi yang hampir tak terdengar.

"Benar, Tuan Besar." Orang di hadapannya bersusah payah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri. ia tak tahu bagian mana dari dirinya yang ditakuti oleh bawahannya. Walau tidak semua, tetap saja itu membuatnya sedikit heran.

"Dan kau berkata kalau dia menghilang."

"Benar, Tuan Besar." Jarimu berhenti mengetuk ketika orang di hadapanmu menjawab dengan kata yang sama dan dengan rasa takut yang semakin bertambah tiap detiknya. Ia menekan pelan pangkal hidungnya sambil menutup mata, berusaha memberi pria di hadapannya sedikit ampunan dengan tak perlu melihat bola matanya yang berkilat marah dibalik kelopak matanya.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan selanjutnya." Membuka perlahan kedua matanya, ia menatap tajam pria di hadapannya. Ruangan yang kala itu gelap karena kain gorden yang tertutup rapat, sedikit membuatnya muak karena tak bisa melihat wajah ketakutan yang selalu menjadi kepuasan bagi dirinya. Mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya disegani dan lebih ditakuti bawahannya. Ia menyukai rasa takut yang tertanam di mata dan tubuh orang lain. Dan itu ia anggap sebagai hiburan semata.

"Baik, Tuan Besar." Ah… setidaknya pria itu tak menjawab dengan kata yang sama. Walau hampir mirip, setidaknya itu membuat rasa kesalnya sedikit berkurang. Ia hanya memperhatikan tubuh tambun itu membungkuk dalam dan segera berbaik untuk berjalan menuju pintu. Sesaat setelah pintu mahoni besar itu tertutup rapat, ia mengeluarkan tawa kecil sambil memegang selembar foto yang di dalamnya terdapat seseorang yang telah menjadi target buruannya selama bertahun-tahun. Dan ketika mendekati apa yang telah ia rencanakan sejak lama, semua itu harus sedikit berubah dan membutuhkan tenaga lebih untuk membawanya dan menyempurnakan rencananya. Tak ada salahnya jika ia harus membuat semua bawahannya bekerja sedikit lebih keras agar hal itu bisa terwujud. Tentunya ia tak ingin semua ini sia-sia hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang tak diduganya akan terjadi.

'_Tunggu saja. Aku pasti akan membangunkanmu kembali.'_


End file.
